Are You Tough Enough?
by Punksbaby
Summary: Taylor Johnson has been dating Jonathan Good for 18 months. The problem? Renee Young has been "dating" Dean Ambrose at the same time. How much can Taylor take before she cracks? *i only own the original characters. Anyone or anything you recognise doesn't belong to me. I'm not that lucky.*
1. Chapter 1

"Whatcha doin'?" Jon asked, sliding his arms around my waist. I squealed and spun around on the stool, throwing my arms around him and kissing him hard. "Oh my god!" I said, pinching his cheeks. "I've missed you so freaking much!" "Feelings more than mutual doll face" he moaned, kissing me again. "So what were you doing?" "Oh nothing" I said, hiding the application forms under the stack of papers on the breakfast bar. "Just, you know, looking for work..." "Taylor" he groaned. "We've already talked about this. I make enough for us both. You don't need to work." "But I do, Jon" I said. "Sitting around this apartment, waiting for you to come home, or for her to hint like crazy that she's with you, I can't keep doing it. I need to take my mind off it." "I know" he said quietly. "I'm sorry Tay, I really am. But you understand why I can't call her out on it, right? Everyone would be all over you, and we don't need that. You don't need that. They're crazier than she is." I smiled and nodded at him. "I know" I said quietly. "I just, well, sometimes I just feel like the other woman, you know?" "Jeez Tay" he groaned. "Come on, let's go make my woman feel like she's the only woman in my life..." "She fucking better be" I warned as he pulled me off the stool and into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he moaned as I got dressed. I smiled and kissed him before standing up. "Just going to mail some applications off" I said, pulling my jeans up and waiting for him to tell me off. "Ok" he said simply, totally shocking me. "Won't be long" I said, kissing him again before rushing out into the dining room to grab the papers. I checked I'd filled everything in and put the form in the envelope. "Here goes nothing" I mumbled, grabbing my keys and running out the door.

When I got back Jon was in the lounge. "Hey" he said, looking up and smiling as I put my keys in the bowl by the door. "Get it all posted ok?" I nodded and kicked my shoes off before cuddling into him on the sofa. "Whatcha watching?" I asked quietly. "Raw" he said simply. "Unless you wanna watch something?" I shook my head. "Raw is good" I said, looking up and kissing him. "I like watching you wrestle. Even though it doesn't really seem like it's really you." He laughed. "I know" he said softly. "But that's just because I'm different around you. In that ring, thats an act. The real me is what you get as soon as I step through that door. Only you know the real me Tay, I promise you." "I believe you Jon" I whispered. "Come on, let's watch this Ambrose guy in action." He chuckled and skipped to where his music started. I watched his face as he watched himself walk down the entrance ramp. "You're your own biggest critic, you know that?" I asked. He nodded, kissing me without looking away from the screen. "Ah Tay" he moaned. "Sometimes, I just wish you could see all this from my point of view. To know what it's like to walk down that ramp to people cheering you, to know you're making people happy with what you do in that ring." "I do know, babe" I said. "I know through you. Seeing you happy, watching people's reactions to you, and how you react to the fans, that makes me happy too. I just, I dunno, I wish I could be with you more." "Me too" he whispered. "Me too."

"Taylor?" he called as Raw ended. I poked my head around the kitchen door and he smiled. "What were those applications for?" he asked, standing up and sitting at the breakfast bar to watch me cook. "Oh" I said, quickly trying to think of something. "There was one for that store down on Main Street, and a few different office ones. Why?" "Just asking" he said, smiling as I put a coffee in front of him. "Taking an interest in what my girlfriend does. Even though she doesn't need to. Looking after me is her job." "When Renee lets her" I said, glancing at him. He winced and nodded. "I'll deal with it Tay" he said. "I promise. I have avoided carpooling with her for a few weeks now. Surely something has been said about that?" I shook my head. "Nope" I said. "It's been noticed, but since she confirmed you're dating she can do no wrong." "I'll deal with it" he repeated. I nodded and went back to cooking.

His days off flew by, and soon it was time for him to leave me again. "I love you Tay" he whispered as he kissed me at the front door. "I love you too Jon" I whispered back. "Always and forever, ok?" He nodded and wiped away the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Fucking hate leaving you" he moaned. I nodded, kissing away the tear that followed. "I hate it too" I said. "One day, Jon, one day you won't have to leave me. This will all be in the open and we can show the world what we mean to each other." He nodded, smiling through his tears. "I can't wait for that day Tay" he said, kissing me again. "I gotta go. I love you. I'll call you later." I nodded and kissed him, stepping away from the door to let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone breathlessly. I'd literally just stepped off the treadmill at the gym when it rang. "Hi" a voice said. "Is it possible to speak to Taylor Johnson please?" "This is she" I said, grabbing my towel and wiping the sweat from my face. Jon always said a sweaty Taylor was a hot Taylor, but now I just felt like a hot mess. "Oh hi Taylor" the voice said. "My name is Paul Levesque. I'm calling from WWE headquarters. We've received your application for the next series of Tough Enough. Are you free to talk now?" "Uh sure" I said. "Is there a problem with the application?" "No, no problem at all" he said laughing. "Just the opposite, in fact. We'd like to invite you down to the final forty contestants. We think you could possibly have what it takes, and we'd like the judges to get a chance to work with you. Is that something that you think you could do?" "Sure" I said. "I mean, I wouldn't have applied if I didn't think I could do it. Where do I need to be, and when?" "Florida" he said. "This Wednesday. For two days. If you're ok with that, I'll email you the details later today?" I groaned inwardly as I realised I'd need a good excuse for not being there when Jon got home. "Sounds perfect" I said brightly. "I look forward to hearing from you." We said bye and ended the call. Despite my dread at having to lie to Jon, I fist pumped the air in celebration, grabbed my towel and my bag, and decided to jog back to the apartment.

"Hey baby" he said huskily as I answered the phone. "I miss you so much Tay. I can't wait to see you." "I miss you too Jon" I whispered. "Baby, I, uh, need to tell you something. I'm not gonna be here when you get in on Wednesday. One of those applications I sent off, well I got an interview..." "Awesome Tay!" he said, sounding brighter straight away. "I'm so happy for you doll! Should I get something in for supper?" "No Jon" I said. "Baby I have to go away for some sort of training. I'm not gonna be back until Thursday night.." "But Tay" he said. "I have to leave Friday morning for media. Shit doll, I don't see you four days of the week, and now this?" "I know" I whispered. "I'm sorry baby, but I'll make it up to you out of my first paycheck, I promise." "I don't want your money Taylor" he said. "I just want you home, with me." "I wanna be home with you too Jon" I said. "But I need to do this. I promise, if there was any other way..." "There is" he said harshly. "I told you you don't need to work. I earn enough for both of us. I want to be able to look after you Tay. One day it won't be just us. One day there'll be mini Jon and Taylor's running around that apartment, and they're gonna need you there looking after them too." "I know Jon" I said. "But this is something I need to do. For me. You understand, don't you?" "Yeah" he said grudgingly after a few seconds silence. "I understand. I'm just a bit pissed that you won't be there." "I know" I whispered. "But this will be worth it. I..." "Hey Ambrose!" a voice yelled in the background. "Ten minutes!" "Coming" Jon called back. "Babe, I gotta go. I love you all the world. I'll call you later, ok?" "I'll be waiting" I said, ending the call and throwing the phone on the table.

I made myself a dish of pasta and sat at the breakfast bar reading through Paul's email again. "Ok Taylor" I said to myself. "Time to do this." I quickly booked myself a flight for Tuesday night and put the phone down. "No going back now" I mumbled, pushing away my cold pasta. "What the hell have I got myself into?" My phone beeped with a text from Jon. "You are my world" I read. "If this job will make you happy, I'm a thousand percent behind you. I love you. See you Thursday night xx." I smiled and hit reply. "Being with you makes me happy" I typed. "You are my universe. I exist for you. Thank you for being so understanding. I love you xx." I hit send and put the phone down, heading into the bedroom to pack.

Packing done, I decided to let my best friend in on my plan. "Hey trouble" she said answering the phone. "What's up?" "Kayleigh" I said. "I've possibly done something stupid... " "Have you and Jon broken up?" she asked quickly. "God no!" I practically yelled. "Then you haven't done anything stupid" she said laughing. "Damn girl" I groaned. "Listen. I've applied for Tough Enough..." "Are you fucking stupid?" she yelled. "Damn Taylor! Didn't I read that people affiliated in any way with WWE can't apply?" "You did" I said. "But, Jon and I aren't official in their eyes, he's dating Renee. So technically, I'm not affiliated with them in any way." "Oh dear lord you've lost your mind" she groaned. "Did you see the tweet she sent out? She's the co-host for goodness sake! Tay you need to cancel this, like now!" "I can't" I said. "I got accepted. I fly to Florida Tuesday night for final tryouts. This is happening Kayleigh. This is really happening."


	3. Chapter 3

"Taylor?" a girl asked as I walked into the airport. I frowned and she smiled. "Gillian" she said holding out her hand. "I'm here to take you to the hotel and get you settled in ready for tomorrow. You're actually the first one in." I smiled and shook her hand. "Sorry" I said. "It just kinda threw me, you knowing my name." She smiled and led me towards a waiting car. "I've studied your application for two days" she said, opening the door for me. "I knew who I was looking for. Your accent though, you're not american?" I shook my head as she got in the car and closed the door. "I'm welsh" I said. "I moved out here a year ago though. I live with my boyfriend..." "Will he be at the live shows?" she asked quickly. I shook my head. "He, uh, works away a lot" I explained. "Getting time off is tricky for him." She nodded sympathetically. "I know how that is" she said. "This business is the same." I smiled. "Besides" I said, looking out of the window. "I haven't even made it to the live shows yet." "Yet" she said, winking at me. "Between you and me, that decision has already been made. These next few days are just a formality, to see how everyone we've chosen gets along. But yeah, you're in the final thirteen. Congratulations. You get a week at home before you need to relocate to Florida for however long you're in the competition for. But we can see you going a long way, so you might want to warn your boyfriend that he needs to come to a live show to see you." I laughed nervously. "He's gonna love that" I said, not even convincing myself.

As soon as I was settled in the hotel I text Jon. "Hey baby" I typed. "All settled in the hotel. Now I know how you feel, being on the road so much. I love you. All this will be worth it, I promise xx." I didn't have to wait long for a reply. "Hey doll" I read. "Just in the car on the way to the hotel. Don't be mad but I'm with Renee. I'll call you as soon as I get in my room. I love you xx." Don't be mad? Is he serious? "Not mad" I typed back. "Just a little concerned as to why you're with her. Speak later." No kisses. No I love you. I left the phone on the nightstand and went for a long soak in the bath.

He had called me six times by the time I got out of the bath. I lay on the bed and got comfortable before calling him back. "Hey" he said quietly. "I thought you were avoiding me." "Why would I do that?" I asked. "I was in the bath. Left my phone on the nightstand. Jon, why were you with her?" "She cornered me at the arena" he groaned. "Said the girls had left without her, which naturally they hadn't. I got Joe to check, apparently people have been running their mouths off, saying how we're not really together. She needed a photo op to keep people talking. Anyway, enough about her. How do you feel about this training tomorrow?" "Oh that" I said. "Um, I guess we need to talk about that. There are thirteen of us guaranteed a spot, and I'm one of them. They just needed me here to see how well the thirteen they've chosen get on." "That's amazing Tay!" he said, sounding really excited. "Uh Jon" I said, taking a deep breath. "You might wanna rethink that in a second when I tell you what the job is." "You ain't turning tricks are you Tay?" he asked seriously. "Jon!" I yelled. "Fuck no! I've, well, I applied for Tough Enough, and I got in. I'm gonna be on Tough Enough as of next week." "Woah" he said finally. "You sure about this? I mean, I know you can do it, we've wrestled enough around the apartment and you kicked my ass more than once. But are you sure this is something you want to do?" "Absolutely" I said. "You said the other night how you wished I could see it through your eyes, to feel like you do about it. This is my chance Jon." "Then I'm behind you all the way" he said. "You have my full support here Tay. I promise you. You want me to come to live shows?" "Not at first" I said quickly. "I, uh, kinda bent the rules a bit. People affiliated in any way with WWE couldn't apply. Technically, you're dating Renee so I didn't lie. But we both know the truth." "Oh man, Tay" he groaned. "And Renee is hosting with Jericho" I said quickly. "So at least I know she's away from you on Tuesdays, right?" He laughed. "Don't do anything stupid" he warned. "This could be awesome for both of us." "I know babe" I said quietly. "I just have to get through the next two days. I can do this, right?" "Absolutely" he said. "So, enough about that. Tell me again how much you miss me..."

I finally got him off the phone after an hour, lots of I love you's and promises to let him know when I'm back at the hotel tomorrow. I put my phone on charge, turned the lights out, and flopped into bed, knowing tomorrow was going to be a huge day for both of us.


	4. Chapter 4

All eyes were on me as I walked into the Performance Centre the next morning. "Sorry" I said, looking around. "I got lost. Hope I didn't keep you waiting?" "It's ok Taylor" Gillian said, smiling at me. "You're not late. Just in time in fact." "Exactly on time" a man said walking in. "Hi Taylor. I'm Paul. Or..." "Triple H" I said smiling. He smiled back and nodded. "Done your research I see" he said, leading me over to the others. I shook my head. "I've been a fan for years" I said. "I,uh, watch every week with my boyfriend too." "Boyfriend?" he asked, frowning at me. I nodded and looked around, gulping when I realised I was the only one there alone. "He, uh, works away a lot" I said quietly. "He can't be here." Paul nodded and walked to the front of the room. "Ok guys and gals" he said, clapping his hands to get their attention. "Welcome to the tough enough tryouts. Today, some of you will leave us. Tomorrow, a few more will leave, until we are down to our final thirteen. It won't be easy. And being in the final thirteen is only the beginning. You will leave your family behind for weeks, train your asses off for weeks, and you will be expected to take on board everything you've been told during those weeks. Good luck. You're going to need it." Everyone clapped as he walked out of the room, and then groaned as they realised training was beginning straight away.

"Hey babe" I said as Jon answered his phone. "Everything ok?" he asked quickly. "Yeah" I owned, kicking the hotel room door shut and flopping on the bed. "Man they worked us hard today, but I made it. Still there for tomorrow." "That's my girl" he chuckled. "Was never in doubt. Uh Tay, I've got a confession to make." "Uh oh" I groaned. He laughed. "Hunter phoned me earlier" he said. "Asked if I'd give a master class when you're training. I've got a legit reason to come see you." "Awesome" I said, finally smiling. "I can't wait until tomorrow, I need a hug so bad." "Me too" he said quietly. "You flying straight home as soon as they let you go?" "Yeah" I said. "Bags are packed and will be coming to the Performance Centre with me tomorrow. I need my man." "He needs you too" he said. "This place is too quiet without you here." "You saying I'm noisy Ambrose?" I teased. He groaned. "No" he said. "I just have nobody to talk to. The walls don't answer me." "I know babe" I said. "I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll call you when I'm at the airport." "I'll pick you up when you land" he said. "Ok" I said quietly. "I love you Jon." "Love you more Tay" he said, ending the call. I didn't even get off the bed, just kicked off my shoes and curled up, falling asleep easily.

The next morning I didn't repeat my mistake of yesterday and I left with plenty of time to spare. Gillian smiled at me as I walked into the Centre. "Morning Taylor" she said. "Can I have a word please? In the office?" I nodded, following her as she walked into a room. "What's wrong?" I asked as she closed the door. "Nothing is wrong" she said, sitting opposite me and sliding papers across the desk. "This is your contract for the final thirteen. Just thought we'd get you to sign now. Everyone knows people are signing at different points throughout the day. They're all expecting you to sign anyway. May as well do it early so you can go home." "Home?" I asked. She nodded, smiling at me. "Go home Taylor" she said. "Enjoy your last week there. Because after this, there's no way you won't be in a WWE ring in the future." "Oh my god!" I squealed, signing quickly. "Jon is home now too, he's not expecting me until tonight and he has to leave tomorrow morning for work..." "And you're still here because?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me. "Bye!" I said, grabbing my bag and rushing out of the door, managing to grab a cab outside the centre to take me to the airport.

When I got to the apartment I knocked on the door quietly. "Not today!" Jon growled. I grinned and knocked again, smiling to myself as I heard him grumbling to himself as he walked towards the door. "Look" he yelled opening the door. "My girl is back...now... Shit, Tay! I thought you were back tonight?" I shook my head and kissed him softly. "Guess who's signed already" I said, pushing him back into the apartment. "Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours. Well, for a week, anyway. Then I have to go to Florida again for the training. Fuck, why are we still talking? Bedroom. Now." "Your wish is my command doll" he groaned, picking me up, kicking the door shut and carrying me into the bedroom. His phone rang as soon as he put me on the bed. "Damn it Renee" he growled, answering it. "What do you want?" He put it on speakerphone so I could listen to her whining. "Jon" she said. "I was just checking, are we travelling to the arena together on Monday for Raw?" "You're gonna be there?" he groaned. "I thought you were in Florida for the tough enough thing?" "That's Tuesday" she said laughing. "You're so forgetful. Monday is fine though, right? I'll hire the car." "Whatever Renee" he said. "Just don't call me again ok? I'll see you Monday." He ended the call before she could reply. "And that's killed the moment" I groaned, standing up and walking into the lounge.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, following me into the lounge. I froze, looking at the dining table. "Jon?" I whispered. He looked and groaned. "You weren't meant to see this" he whispered. "This was for tonight. Because I missed my girl." "She missed you too" I whispered, looking at the place settings and the red roses in the vase. Vase? "I, uh, went shopping" he explained, seeing me frown. I nodded, looking at him. "I guessed that, Romeo" I said. "Never had a vase before. A year and a half of being together and this is the first time you buy me flowers?" "I suck at being a boyfriend" he groaned, pulling me into his arms. "No" I whispered kissing him. "No you don't." "I do" he whispered, kissing me back. "So, uh, you think I'd be any better at being a fiancé? Or a husband?" "You what?" I asked, frowning. He smiled, dropping to one knee but keeping hold of my hand. "Taylor" he said. "Will you marry me?" "Jon" I whispered, tears blurring my vision instantly. "Do you think it's the right time for this?" "I've waited eighteen months and three days to ask you this" he said. "I think it's the perfect time for this. So what do you say?" "Yes" I whisper. "Of course I'll bloody marry you!" He stood up and looked down at my hand. I hadn't even realised he'd placed a ring on my finger. "Oh Jon" I whispered, looking at it. "It's beautiful." "No" he said. "You're beautiful. I love you Taylor." "Show me" I said, leading him back into the bedroom.

"Damn it" he groaned at the door the next morning. "Why do I always cry when I have to leave?" "Because" I said, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "You're a softie." "Only with you" he said, kissing me back. "Love you, future Mrs Good." "Love you too, future Mr Johnson" I said laughing. He shook his head, laughing. "Jon Johnson" he said. "I sound like a porn star!" "Don't give Renee ideas" I warned. He smirked and winked at me. "Now that's a plan" he said, kissing me and waving as he walked out of the apartment.

I decided to lounge around the apartment for the day and listen to his interviews. The first one started just as I was clearing the plates from our little engagement meal last night. "So" the DJ said. "Joining me now, from WWE, Dean Ambrose. Welcome Dean." "Thanks for having me" Jon said. "It's really good to be here again. It's been a while." "Indeed it has" the DJ agreed. "So what's changed?" "Not much" Jon said laughing. "Maybe my jeans. My shirt. My rivalry for the shows. That's about it." "So we threw out a challenge to our listeners" the DJ said warily. "We asked them what they'd like to know about you, and opened up our twitter for them to ask the questions. That ok?" "Sure" Jon said. "Bring it on." "Ok, first one" the DJ said. "Have you seen the contestants for the new season of tough enough, and are there any that you're looking forward to possibly working with?" "Oh good one" Jon said. I froze waiting for his answer. "I haven't actually seen any of it yet" he said. "I mean, I know they're down to the final thirteen, but that's it. Have they actually released names yet? I don't know. Hunter actually asked me to help out for a training session a bit later in the series, so I guess I'd better catch up before then." "You married?" the DJ asked next. Jon laughed nervously. "Not married" he said. "I've, uh, got a girlfriend, but no, not married. Next question." The DJ laughed, and for some reason I picked up my phone. I instantly wished I hadn't.

"Dean claimed Renee in his interview" I read. "He finally confirmed they're dating, just like she did." I groaned and put the phone back down. Damn shippers. They were the reason I couldn't be seen in public with my fiancé. I decided to turn the interview off and concentrate on my packing for tough enough. It didn't take long. Lots of workout clothes and a few dresses for the live shows. Jon had already told me if I needed more stuff he'd send it to me. I put the bag in the corner of the bedroom ready to add anything to it that I remembered and went back into the lounge.

My phone was vibrating all around the breakfast bar. Jon. "I'm so sorry" he said when I answered. "I got asked if I was married and I clammed up." "Hey" I said quietly. "It's ok. You didn't out us. Your darling fans are convinced that meant you're dating Renee, so we're still good." "That's worse Tay!" he practically yelled. "Damn! I just want to tell the world you're mine..." "You will" I said. "Soon. Now forget it, ok? It doesn't matter. We know the truth, and we're the only ones who matter. I love you my little pornstar." He laughed. "Love you too my little diva" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ladies and gentlemen" Lita said walking into the Performance centre. It was week four of the competition and the stress was starting to get to me. I missed Jon so much and was so close to quitting, but he had made me promise I wouldn't quit for him. "Today, for your master class, we have a former United States champion. I give you, Dean Ambrose." "I'd take Dean Ambrose any day of the week" Lisa, my closest friend at the barracks said, leaning into me so he didn't hear her. I smiled weakly as he walked into the room. Damn. Yeah, I'd quit right now for this guy. He smiled at us all as he got into the ring beside Lita, Booker and Billy. "Today" he said. "I'm gonna be teaching you the art, of the finishing move. Anyone know what mine is called?" Nobody put up their hands. "For god sake" I groaned, putting up my hand. "You wanna be in this business, at least learn about it. Dirty Deeds." "Give that lady a gold star" Jon said smirking down at me. "You think you could take it?" "The gold star, or the Dirty Deeds?" I asked, smirking at him. "Let's try the Dirty Deeds first" he said. "Then I'll see if you deserve the star after all." "Flirt!" Lisa called as I got in the ring. "He's got a girlfriend. You stand next to her on the stage every week. Remember it." I glared at her as Jon looked at me. "Ready?" he asked. I smirked at him. "Do you ask all your opponents if they're ready to get their head slammed into the mat?" I asked. Booker laughed. "Lady got a point there Dean" he said. Jon nodded, then without warning he grabbed me and hit me with the Dirty Deeds. "Well done" he said, helping me back up. I winced as he touched me, I'd missed his touch so much. I nodded and got back out of the ring to let one of the other guys have a turn.

"Quit flirting with the coach" Lisa joked as I stood next to her. "He's got a girlfriend, you've got a fiancé..." "Allegedly" Michelle spat from next to me. "I mean, she goes off to a corner to call him, says she's called him when nobody has been around her, he doesn't come to live shows, I'm starting to think, well, we're all starting to think, she's made him up." Yeah. Michelle. We clash constantly. "So being private means I've made him up?" I asked, turning to face her. "Well yeah" she said, getting in my face. "Why don't you just admit it Taylor? He doesn't exist!" "What's going on down there?" Jon called over the ropes. "Just calling Taylor out over her imaginary fiancé" Morgan, another bitch, said. Jon looked at me quickly. "Imaginary?" he asked finally. "Yeah" Michelle said, batting her eyelashes at him. "Ok Dean, here's the story. She had a boyfriend during final selection. When she got back, she had a fiancé. But here's the kicker. He doesn't come to live shows. He's not on twitter. She calls him when nobody is around so nobody ever hears her speak to him. Cameras have never picked her up on the phone to him. Ever. Sound like a relationship to you?" "Why don't you just butt out of my life Michelle?" I asked, glancing up at Jon. He was going red and I knew he was feeling bad about everything she'd pointed out. "My private life is private. Just because I don't spill every single detail about my fiancé doesn't mean he doesn't exist, ok? Now can we just leave it?" "Yeah" Mikey piped up. "Just leave her alone. Tay, you wanna come over here?" Jon glared at him before managing to get control of himself. Mikey had made no secret on the shows about how he felt about me. He wanted me to forget all about my fiancé and be with him. Like that was ever going to happen. "I think that might be for the best" Lita said. I nodded and went to stand next to Mikey.

"You ok?" he asked quietly. I nodded, concentrating on what Jon was saying in the ring. "Your task for today" Jon said. "Work on your finishing move. I'll take the best one at the live show on Tuesday. Good luck." We all clapped as he got out of the ring. I watched as he started over by Lisa, shaking hands and talking to them, giving them all encouragement. Well, except Michelle and Morgan. By the time he got to Mikey my palms were sweaty and I knew I was going red. "Nicely done on the Dirty Deeds Taylor" he said, shaking my hand. I smiled at him. "Word of advice Dean" I said. "Don't ask opponents if they're ready for it. You'll get your ass beat." He laughed. "Thanks for the warning" he said. "Any idea what you're going to do as a finisher?" I nodded. "Care to elaborate?" he asked laughing. I shook my head. "The walls have ears Dean" I said smiling. "I'm not gonna give my secrets away." He nodded, knowing my words had a double meaning. "Quit flirting with him, little miss I've got a fiancé" Morgan spat. "We're talking about the task Morgan" Jon growled, whirling to look at her. "Why don't you focus on it? Lord knows you need to." "Yes!" Mikey yelled. "About time someone called you out Morgan. You're a liability in that ring. At least the professionals can see it. Now we just need a judge to put you in the bottom three." Morgan flipped him off and went back to giving me daggers with Michelle. "I gotta go guys" Jon said. "It's been great meeting you, and I guess I'll see you Tuesday. Work on those moves for me. Bye guys." We all clapped and waved as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday came fast. Too fast, but then again not fast enough. I was dying to see Jon again, even if it was only a brief moment on stage when he took the winning finisher. We hadn't been told who had won that particular task, we just knew who hadn't. Morgan and Michelle made a big deal out of it, but their moves were obviously unsafe and they couldn't do them properly anyway. My phone beeped as I did my hair. "It's Jon" Lisa said, passing my phone to me. I smiled and took it straight away. "Don't call me crazy" I read. "I know I am, but listen. I've spoken to Hunter. No matter what, he's spoken to Vince and you're being signed." "What?" I typed. "Did you tell them about us?" "Fuck no!" I read. "I just asked innocently what he thinks about the talent down there. You stand out kid. I told you you can do it. So now, I'm just saying, you got nothing to lose. I love you. See you tonight xx." "Love you too" I typed, putting the phone down and concentrating on getting ready.

"Everything ok?" Lisa asked, sitting on my bed. I nodded, smiling at her. "Just peachy" I said. "Jon can watch tonight, he's not at work. I just hope I do him proud." "Of course you do" she said. "I can tell just from texts that the guy loves you. He's crazy about you. How Michelle and Morgan can say you're making him up is beyond me." I smiled, smoothing my dress down and looking at her. "I can kind of see their point" I said. "I mean, everyone's families are always at the live shows, but Jon isn't. But that's life, and work..." "He could always take time off Tay" she said softly. "Our families all work too, you know." "Don't" I warned. "Do not put this all on Jon, ok? If he could be here, he would. If you knew his job, you'd understand..." "So tell me!" she yelled. "For Christ sake Tay! I'm supposed to be your friend, your only friend in here, and still you shut me out!" "I can't" I said, grabbing my bag. "We're gonna be late." I walked out of the bedroom and left her there.

"Hey guys" Miz said as we all walked into the studio. "How's it going? You nervous?" "No" Michelle scoffed. "What do I have to be nervous for?" "Trying to put peoples lives at risk for one" Miz said, turning his back on her and smiling at me. "You ok Tay?" he asked softly. "I've seen the footage for this week. It's not pretty. There's some pretty bitchy comments." "Nothing I didn't expect" I say. He nodded. "You ok with me bringing it up on Tough Talk?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Sure" I said. "It's part of what's happened in here. I can't act like it hasn't happened." "You got guts kid, I'll give you that" he said, patting my shoulder and walking off.

Jericho said hi on his way through and we followed him out onto the stage. I scanned the crowd but Jon wasn't out there. I figured they'd let him walk out later and thought nothing of it. Renee was all smiles as she walked past us. "Awwww look at her" Michelle said. "Obviously happy because Dean is here. They're so cute together." I clenched my fist so hard my nails left half moons in the palm of my hand, but I didn't let any emotion show on my face.

Finally, it was time. "Ladies and gentlemen" Jericho said. "Our guest this week. Dean Ambrose!" The crowd went wild as he walked out onto the stage, standing by Michelle. I frowned but when I looked down the other end of the stage Renee was there. He was obviously avoiding her. I smirked and Lisa laughed. "Something funny Lisa?" Paige asked. Lisa shook her head. "Just thinking about Taylor flirting with Ambrose during training" she said, grinning at me. I shook my head and Paige grinned. "He gets it a lot, right Dean?" she asked, winking at him. I laughed, feeling relaxed. I glanced across at Renee who had a face like thunder. "So Dean" Chris said, making me look back at him. "The challenge this week. The finisher. Have you had a chance to review them yet?" "I have" Jon said. "Some of them were just plain, well, dangerous, to be fair. There were two that stood out though. Mikey, and Taylor." "Taylor's spinning head scissors was the judges favourite" Chris said, looking at me. "Hope you got your gear Taylor, no way you're gonna be doing that move in that dress, right?" I laughed. "I got it" I said. Chris nodded. "So we're gonna head to a commercial while Taylor gets ready to pin Ambrose" he said. "Be right back." As soon as the cameras were off air I ran backstage to get changed.

"Remember what I said" Jon said quietly, following me backstage. "No matter what. Don't take their shit when you don't have to Tay. You can walk, and I won't think any less of you for it." "But I will, Jon" I said, looking at him. "I want to do this because I can." "You will!" he said, holding my arms. "This is all you Taylor. They love you! I love you! Ok, so yeah, if I hold you like this, how will you get out of it?" I frowned at him until I realised Renee was walking towards us. "Push you away" I said. "Run, launch, wrap legs around your neck and go from there." "Sounds good kid" he said, patting my arm. "See you out there." "What's going on here?" Renee asked, walking up to us and smiling. "Not making a move on my man I hope Taylor? I saw the training footage." I smiled. "No need, Renee" I said. "Got a fiancé of my own. I don't need to claim someone else's man. If you'll excuse me..." I pushed past her and headed to get changed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome back to tough enough!" Chris said. I glanced across at Jon as Chris carried on with his lines. He nodded slightly and I smiled. "Now" Chris continued. "It's time. Taylor, are you ready?" I laughed. "Shouldn't you be asking Dean if he's ready?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "She can't wait to get her hands on him" Michelle called. Renee glared at me as Jon walked over from her. "Let's do this" he said, smiling at me.

The move went well. Better than I even expected. I pinned Jon and Chris hit the three count quickly. I jumped up and held out my hand to Jon, who took it and made it look like I was pulling him up. He hugged me tightly and I put my arms around him, squeezing him gently before letting him go. "And that was why she won" Paige said. "Awesome move Taylor, well done." I thanked her and went back to my place next to Lisa. "Tell me you copped a feel" she whispered. "The way Renee was glaring at you I'm surprised you didn't drop dead on the spot." I smiled. "I've got Jon" I said. "I don't need to cop a feel of Ambrose."

Finally the bottom three were announced. Michelle, Morgan and Mikey. Lisa and I talked amongst ourselves while the commercial aired and the votes were counted. "Going home tonight" Chris announced, after asking the judges if they'd like to make a save. "Is. Michelle." Lisa and I looked at each other as Michelle gave her little speech about how everyone was against her from the start and her only true friend in the barracks was Morgan. "Who would you like to win?" Chris asked. "Honestly?" she answered. "Taylor. I know we clash a hell of a lot, but she's got true talent." I looked across at her and smiled, knowing that I was in for a roasting when the Miz took over.

"Welcome to Tough Talk!" Miz yelled. "Ok, so tonight, Michelle finally gets to go home to her loving boyfriend. How does that feel?" "It feels good" she said, smiling at him. "You know, I've loved being here, loved the experience. But there's nothing like feeling his arms around me at the end of a hard day. Right, Taylor?" "Ah Taylor" Miz said, looking at me. "Get over here. Let's get this sorted once and for all." I glanced across at where Jon was stood with Renee. "No matter what" he mouthed. I nodded slightly and went to stand by Miz.

"Hey Taylor" he said, smiling and putting his arm around me. "Come on, we're all friends here. What's going on?" "Ok" I said. "So for some strange reason, Morgan and Michelle have decided that I'm making my fiancé up. That he doesn't exist because he's not on twitter, or he doesn't come to shows. But he's busy with work. He can't just take time off. It doesn't work like that." "But he exists?" Miz asked. I nodded. "He very much exists" I said. "I call bullshit" Michelle said. "She calls him when nobody else is around, the cameras which are around everywhere all the time have never picked her up on the phone to him..." "I call him late" I said. "He works until late. By the time he gets to his hotel it could be 3am. So I call him from bed." "You share with Lisa, right?" Miz asked. "Lisa get over here." I watched as she walked over to us. "Have you heard Taylor on the phone to her fiancé?" Miz asked simply. Lisa nodded. "I've seen messages from him too" she said. "The guy loves her, ain't no denying that." "But he can't be here to support her?" Renee butts in, joining us on the stage. "I'm sorry, but if my man supported me behind the scenes but was never there when I needed him, he'd be gone..." "You'd need a man first though, right Renee?" I said, slapping my hand over my mouth quickly. Too late. She glared at me quickly before replacing her grimace with a false smile. "I have a man, Taylor" she said, glancing across at Jon. "And he supports me fully in everything I do." "Right" I said, nodding at her. "You know what? I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. Guys. My fiancé is here." "He's here?" Miz asked, shock evident on his face. "And you've kept this to yourself? Wow! Ok, so what's his name and where is he?" I glanced across at Jon, then back at Renee. "His name is Jonathan" I said. "And he's just over there." "Where?" Miz asked. I took a deep breath and pointed at Jon. "His name is Jonathan" I repeated. "But you all know him as Dean Ambrose. And he's not dating Renee. He's engaged to me."

I swear you could have heard a pin drop. Renee glared at me then back at Jon as he joined me onstage. "I love you" he said, putting his arms around me. "I'm so proud of you, and I'm so sorry I couldn't be here before this week." "So all this is true?" Miz asked. Jon nodded. "It's true" he said. "Taylor did this all by herself though. Nobody knew we were together. As far as anyone knew, I was dating Renee. Because that's what she wanted them to believe, right Renee? Taylor was right. I couldn't get here because of work, because of Smackdown being taped on Tuesdays. It's not just a simple case of taking the night off, as you know Miz, right?" Miz nodded and Jon smiled. "Eighteen months" he said. "I've wanted to come clean and confess to dating Taylor for the past eighteen months. Now, I finally can." "But what about the competition?" Paige asked. I shrugged. "Obviously I can't continue" I said. "But I won't give up. I'm meant to do this. I'm meant to be in WWE with my fiancé. And I will." I looked around for Renee as Jon pulled me to him for a hug. No surprise really, she'd disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean fucking Ambrose?" Lisa squealed, slamming our bedroom door behind her and jumping on my bed. "The messages I've been reading have been from Dean Ambrose?" "Jonathan Good actually" I said, smiling at her as I packed my bags. "But yeah. They've been from him. I'm so sorry Lisa..." "Don't you fucking dare apologise" she warned. "You had a good reason for this. You were telling the truth, not that I doubted you, like, ever! But how the hell did you get him to agree to letting you come on the show?" "I didn't tell him until I got accepted" I said, zipping my bag shut. "Everyone was so caught up in him and Renee I didn't have to worry about it coming out about us because nobody knew. But now, four weeks of being away from him is enough. I just want my Jon back." "You got him" Jon said, walking into the room. "Oh my god this is so surreal" Lisa groaned, standing up and watching as Jon pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "I love you" he whispers. "And I'm so proud of you, for everything. I'm so sorry you had to go through it alone." "She wasn't alone" Lisa said. "You were with her every step of the way. I saw the messages." "Thank you" Jon said simply. "For being there for her when everyone else doubted her. I've seen everything and I won't forget it." She smiled. "Just look after her" she said. "There is gonna be one hell of a shitstorm after this. Just be there for her. Don't let Renee get away with it. How the hell did you put up with that Tay?" "I had to" I said. "Calling her out on it would expose us..." "So you call her out on national tv" Lisa laughed. "Way to go!" Jon's phone ringing cut our laughter short. "Hunter" he said quietly.

"What do you think he's saying?" Lisa asked after Jon had been gone for ten minutes. "Honestly" I said. "I'm scared Lis. I don't want this to cost Jon his job. It's bad enough that I had to quit..." "No you didn't" Jon said, walking back in. Lisa and I looked at each other then at him. "What?" I asked. "You don't have to quit" he repeated. "Because nobody knew we were together, technically you haven't broken any rules. You're still in, if that's what you want?" I looked at Lisa quickly then shook my head. "I just want to be with you" I whispered, pulling him to me and holding him tightly. "Go on" Lisa said laughing. "Get your bags and get outta here. You got four weeks to make up for. Go on. But you'd better be here every week to cheer me on." "Count on it" I said, letting Jon go and hugging her tightly. "This is yours now. You can do it. Do it for me." She nodded, tears running down her face. "I will" she said. "But I get to be bridesmaid at the wedding." "Maid of honour" Jon said, surprising us both by hugging her too. "Thank you for being her friend. We won't forget this. I promise you." We all hugged and cried some more, then Jon grabbed my bags and I followed him out into the lounge area.

"I can't believe this" Morgan groaned. "All this time, Michelle was so convinced you were making him up. I never thought that..." "Save it Morgan" Jon growled. "I've been watching. I've seen what you've done. You're not innocent in all this either. Come on Tay, let's go home." I smiled as he put his arm around me and walked me out to the car.

"Taylor!" Paige called as Jon was about to shut my door. I stood up and looked across as she ran to us. "You got talent girl" she said, glancing across at Jon. "And patience. God knows if someone else was claiming my fiancé I'd be furious." "I had to let her carry on" I said. "Otherwise Jon and I would get exposed, and life would be hell. People would say that Renee and Jon were meant to be together..." "They're gonna say that anyway, you know that, right?" Paige asked, concerned. I nodded. "I know" I said quietly. "But now they know what a lying bitch she really is. All that time she looked down her nose at me, Paige, I just couldn't take it any longer." "I know" Paige said, hugging me tightly. "Hey Ambrose! You better make sure we see this one more now, backstage at Raw Monday? Little catch up? What do you think Taylor?" I glanced at Jon and smiled as he shrugged. "I'll be there" I said, hugging her again. "I've got no reason not to anymore." Jon grinned. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone" he said hugging me. "Come on, we need to get to the hotel." Paige smiled. "Enjoy your reunion guys" she said winking at us. "I'll see you Monday Taylor." I nodded and got back in the car, pulling my belt on as Jon shut my door. "You ok?" he asked quietly, getting in and starting the engine. "Yeah" I said, glancing across at him. "I'm with you again, I'm perfect." He smiled and pulled off, taking us to the hotel in record time.


	10. Chapter 10

We may have got to the hotel in record time, but getting to our room was another matter. The reception of the hotel was full. "Taylor!" girls screamed. "Why can't you just let Dean and Renee be together and be happy?" Jon gripped my hand tightly as I looked at him. "No more" I said, looking up at him. He frowned but nodded slightly. "Girls" I said. "As far as I'm concerned, Dean and Renee can be as happy as they want. But Jon and Renee, that's never going to happen. Sorry to shatter your illusions, but she's a lying bitch who has finally been caught out on her lies. I'd hate to be her right now. She's got a lot of explaining to do." I squeezed Jon's hand and pulled him toward the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator.

"What did Hunter want, really?" I asked quietly as he closed the hotel room door behind us. He stared at me blankly for a few seconds before dumping his bag and shaking his head. "I told you what he wanted Tay" he said, not looking at me. "He wanted to tell you that you didn't have to quit..." "I'm calling bullshit Jon" I said. "Do I need to quote a certain Moxley here? How I can smell bullshit from a mile away, and I think you're full of it?" "You've watched too many YouTube videos Taylor" he groaned, finally looking at me. "No, I haven't" I said. "Jon, if Hunter wanted to tell me that, he would have told me. Not you. He would have called me. Spill it. Now." "They're not giving me a match at Battleground" he said. "Straight up?" I asked, sitting on the bed in shock. He nodded slowly. "Fuck!" I yelled, punching the pillow. "Fuck Jon! This is all my fault!" "No!" he said, crossing the room and holding me tightly. "This is not your fault Taylor. None of this is your fault. This is my fault for not having the balls to stand up to her lies before. It went too far Tay, now I have to deal with it." "We" I said, looking at him. "We have to deal with it. Not you. Not me. Us. We're in this together, Mr Good." He smiled. "Together" he said finally. "Just the way I like us."

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" I asked as I cuddled into him in bed. He groaned. "How could I hide it?" he asked, kissing my head. "You'd find out eventually. I just didn't want you to find out on our first night together in nearly five weeks." "I'm sorry" I whispered. "I didn't mean for them to punish you for it. I'll talk to Hunter tomorrow..." "No" he said harshly. "I'm good with this, I promise. I get a pay per view off, and I get to spend it with you. What more could I ask for?" "TV exposure" I said, hugging him. "I love you Jon." "I love you too Tay" he said softly. "Get some rest baby, this shitstorm ain't over yet."

When I woke up the next morning Jon was still asleep, his arms around me tightly. "Jon" I whispered, shaking him. "Babe I need to pee." He groaned and kissed me before letting me go. I checked he wasn't watching before grabbing my phone and heading into the bathroom.

"Hunter" I said as soon as he answered. "Listen, I don't have long. I just, why is Jon being punished for something I did?" "Punished?" Hunter asked, clearly confused. "Taylor, what exactly are you talking about?" "Battleground" I said. "He's not on the card. Why?" "He wasn't on the card before all this happened Taylor" he said softly. "We just figured he could use a rest. Trust me, this is nothing personal. But while I've got you on the phone, I'm gonna need you to come to Battleground on Sunday with Jon. We've got some things need finalising, ok?" "Ok" I said warily. He laughed. "It's nothing bad" he said. "We just need to work out where to go from here. But listen, I'm gonna get a car to the hotel for you and Jon today. The reception is full of reporters and fans. Keep your heads down, push through them, do not say a word to anyone. I'll take care of you checking out. Just head for the car. Do not stop. You will be being filmed, but it's for us to use when we decide how we're going to play this. And another thing. Hold his hand. Put your arm around him. Have him put his arms round you. Look as if you're in love with the guy..." "I am!" I yelled. "Have you not been paying attention? I've been in love with this guy for eighteen months Hunter! That doesn't just change overnight!" "Then we're clear on what you have to do" he said simply. "I'll see you Sunday." He ended the call and I managed to not throw the phone at the wall before heading back to join Jon in bed.

"Hunter finally got you to yell at him did he?" Jon asked quietly. I smiled and cuddled into him, playing with the hairs on his chest as we lay in silence. "He said the lobby is full of reporters" I said finally. "We're gonna be filmed walking out, but it's WWE filming us. They want to use it sometime in the future. What does that mean?" Jon grinned and looked at me. "It means" he said. "You're in. They're gonna be using this as a storyline to get you in. Welcome to the big time baby girl."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ready?" he asked as we stood in the elevator with our bags. I nodded and he pushed the button for the lobby before wrapping his arms around me. "No matter what" he whispered. "I love you, so fucking much Tay. I'm so proud of you." I smiled and kissed him softly just as the elevator doors opened. The screams were deafening. Jon slung my bag over his shoulder before grabbing his suitcase with one hand and my hand with the other. "Head down and walk" he said quietly. Easier said than done. Dumbass made me wear a dress and heels. I concentrated on my feet as he pulled me along to the car. He kissed me softly as soon as we were outside, letting my hand go for a second to put the bags down before grabbing my hand again and leading me to the car. The driver opened the door for us before heading to put the bags in. As Jon slammed the door behind us I screamed.

"Relax Taylor" Hunter said smiling. "Sorry for the scare. But I figured we all need to talk before Sunday. I don't think this can wait." "So you ambush us in our car and scare my fiancée half to death" Jon said, clearly not impressed. "Way to go, Hunter. What's so important that it can't wait?" "This" Hunter said, handing us an envelope. I watched as Jon opened it, reading through it quickly before looking at me. "You serious?" he asked, looking at Hunter. "As a heart attack" he said. "Think you might wanna show Taylor?" "Shit, yeah, here Tay" Jon said, handing me the papers. The words "legally binding contract" at the top got my attention straight away. "What is this?" I asked quietly. "Just read it babe" Jon urged quietly. I looked at him quickly. "Please" he whispered. I nodded and started to read as the car pulled away from the hotel.

"No way" I said, handing the papers back to Hunter. "Thanks very much and all that, but no thanks." "Taylor!" Jon said, looking at me in surprise. "Have you lost your mind?" "Have you lost yours?" I asked. "No offence Hunter, but how the fuck is that fair? I didn't win tough enough. I didn't even make the finals. So how is it fair to give me a contract worth more than the winners get? How do I explain that to Lisa, or Mikey?" "Fuck Mikey" Jon mumbled under his breath as I looked at him. "Jon" I warned. He looked at me quickly. "Sorry Tay" he said quietly. "But we gotta think about us now babe." "Jon's right" Hunter said. "And if you want to justify it, here's our reasoning. We've seen you in the ring, we've seen how quickly you pick things up, we've seen your promos. What we haven't seen is what you can't do. You've impressed us all Taylor, I'm not gonna lie. Win or lose, you belong in the WWE." "I blame Jon for all I can do" I groaned, slumping back in the seat knowing I'd lost this battle. "Promos, moves, we practice in the apartment and wrestle a lot. How we haven't got kicked out yet is beyond me." Hunter grinned, handing me the papers back warily. "So you'll sign them?" he asked. I looked at Jon and nodded. "I'll sign them" I said quietly.

"Taylor" Jon said quietly as we walked into the apartment, I ignored him, kicking my shoes off and heading into the bedroom. "Don't ignore me Taylor" he warned, walking into the bedroom as I shut the bathroom door behind me and locked it quickly. "Damn it Taylor!" he yelled, kicking the door. I ignored it, stripping quickly and getting in the shower, hoping to wash my troubles away.

When I got out of the shower he was sat on the bed. "What did I do?" he asked softly, his piercing blue eyes puncturing my heart. I shook my head, dropping my towel and grabbing one of his old shirts. "Nothing Jon" I said. "Except teach me to wrestle, cut promos on me so I'd cut them back on you, and got me to sign a contract that's going to pay better than my best friends who might win a show to get a job that I've got by quitting." "That it?" he asked, smirking. I threw the towel at him. "What do you mean, is that it?" I yelled. "What I said, Tay" he said quietly. "I'm not gonna apologise for doing whatever was necessary to have my girl with me. Sorry not sorry. You belong on that roster and you know it. And you can't admit it because you think it's gonna piss off Lisa and Mikey." "They're my friends Jon" I said, glaring at him. "Fuck. I need to go call Lisa."

"Not yet you don't" he said, following me into the lounge. "First, you get to be Taylor again. My Taylor. Come on." As soon as he pulled me into his arms I started to cry. "I'm sorry" I whispered. "I just, I can't believe after all this time all the lies are over. I get to hold your hand in the street, admit we're together, and Renee has to stop her lies. No more hiding Jon, do you realise what that means?" "I do" he whispered, kissing my head. "It means I get to take my fiancée out for dinner tonight. Wear something pretty. And some sexy heels. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it properly."


	12. Chapter 12

I curled my hair while Jon had his pre-shower workout. It was his usual thing, and he'd converted the spare room into a gym so we could workout together on his days off, just so we didn't have to go to the gym and risk getting spotted together. None of that mattered anymore though, and I caught my reflection smiling back at me at the thought of being able to behave like a normal couple in public, not just in private. I heard him grunting as he lifted weights, and I put the curling iron down. Suddenly, going out tonight didn't matter anymore. I stood up, not caring that my hair was half done or that i was just in my underwear, and made my way into the gym.

He didn't notice me walk in, too busy with Deftones blasting in his ears while he concentrated on his weights. He didn't realise I was there until I straddled him on the weights bench and pulled his earbuds out. "I was listening to that" he complained, as his eyes travelled down to my stomach and back up to finally settle on my eyes again. I waited for him to rerack his weights before leaning forward and kissing him softly. "I don't care" I whispered, leaning forward and kissing him again. This time he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back roughly. "Suddenly, neither do I" he growled, pulling me back down for another kiss. "Jon" I moaned, pulling away. He looked up at me, waiting for me to speak. "I don't want to go out" I whispered. He nodded. "Me either" he whispered. "Going out is over rated. I just wanna be here with you. Like this." I moaned as he circled his hips beneath me. "Please" he whispered. I nodded, sliding his shorts down as he lifted his ass to help me. "Now you" he said, watching with wide eyes as I stripped out of my underwear, throwing it over his weights. "I don't think I'll ever be able to concentrate in here again" he moaned as I straddled him again. "I knew this weights bench had a better use than what you said it was for" I moaned, kissing him as he pulled me down onto him. "Oh fuck, me too" he groaned, holding onto his weights bar to stop himself sliding as we both began to move together.

At some point he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom, lying me on the bed and slipping back into me. "Slowly" he whispered. "I want this to last." I nodded, wrapping my legs around him tightly and pulling his head down to mine to kiss him. "Oh Taylor" he moaned finally, breaking the kiss. He moved once more before grunting and stilling as he came.

The few days rest we had before Battleground were spent in pretty much the same way. "What does our lounge look like again?" I asked as we cuddled in bed. He laughed. "We're gonna find out today" he said, glancing at his alarm clock. "Today, we have to travel ready for Battleground. So, future Mrs Good, you'd better start packing." "I don't like it when you call me that" I pouted, looking up at him. He frowned. "Future Mrs Good?" he asked. "Why not?" "Because" I said, kissing him and getting out of bed. "It sounds like there's a current Mrs Good." I grabbed my bag and started throwing clothes in it quickly, I packed as bad as he did. "Oh Tay" he whispered, grabbing me from behind and twirling me around to face him. "You know there's nobody but you, right?" I nodded, kissing him quickly before pulling away and carrying on with my packing. "I know" I said. "You don't have the time, or the energy, to keep two of us happy!" He laughed and nodded, grabbing his bag and throwing his wrestling gear in quickly. "I thought you weren't on the card" I said, frowning. He nodded. "I'm not" he said. "But things change, I might have to do a run in. Plus we travel from Battelground straight to Raw ready for Monday, so make sure you pack extra." I groaned and threw some more jeans into my bag. "Done" I announced. "I'm gonna hit the shower. Can't arrive in St. Louis looking like I've spent the past three days in bed." "But you have, Tay" he laughed. I poked my tongue out at him and ran into the bathroom quickly.

I had just got under the water when the door burst open. "That tongue is just plain fucking teasing" Jon growled, kicking the door shut and getting into the shower with me. Before I could say a word he picked me up, kissing me hard as he backed us against the wall. "Yes?" he asked, teasing me by rubbing himself against me. "Oh fuck yes" I moaned, gasping as he slid into me quickly. "No time for slow" he warned. I nodded and moaned as he moved fast, kissing my neck. "Jon!" I moaned. "I know Tay" he whispered, still keeping pace. "Just let it go. I'm right behind you baby." I felt him pull away slightly. "Open your eyes Tay" he said. "Look at me." I opened them slowly, seeing nothing but love in his eyes. "I love you Tay" he whispered. "I love you too" I whispered, smiling as he rested his forehead against mine. "Oh fuck" he groaned, holding on to my ass tightly as he came. "Think you can stand?" he asked finally. I nodded and he put me down gently. "Come on" he said. "Let's get clean and get outta here. St. Louis awaits."


	13. Chapter 13

"Can we just sit here a while?" I asked as we got closer to the arena. He nodded and parked the car away from the fans. "Come here" he said, putting his arm around me and holding me tightly. "You nervous Tay? You don't need to be. It's gonna be fine, I promise you." "I know" I said quietly. "But fans have had a year of the hints, and a year to fall in love with the idea of the two of you dating..." "And I've had eighteen months of being in love with you" he said. "Never forget that, Tay. You're the only one, ok? Since that night in Cardiff..." "When you slipped me your number at the hotel bar" I laughed. He nodded. "That's the one" he said. "I fell in love with you across a crowded bar. Nobody else could even come close to you that night. When we had to leave, for the show, that killed me. The number of botches I nearly made that night because I couldn't concentrate..." "Like the table that wouldn't stand up" I said laughing. "That was a shoddy table, not me" he said. "That wasn't my fault. Shit, what's that noise?" I sat up and listened. "Sounds like fans" I said. He nodded, listening. "Oh my god Tay!" he said quickly. "I think they're teasing Renee. Listen." I listened closely and smiled when I realised he was right. "Hey Renee!" they yelled. "Where's your boyfriend now, huh? With his fiancée as always? You're crazy!" I smiled. "Think it's time we arrived at the arena loverboy" I said. He nodded and started the car again quickly.

"Ambrose!" fans yelled as he got out of the car. He smiled and waved before coming around and opening my door. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he took my hand,helping me out if the car. "That's what a guy in love looks like" a girl next to the fence said. "Not walking twenty feet in front of his supposed girlfriend. Taylor, welcome!" I smiled at her and went to take my bag from Jon. "Don't even think about it" he warned. "Just stand next to me so I can put my arm around you." I nodded and did as he said. "Go back to tough enough!" a guy yelled as we walked. "Mikey misses you." "Ignore it Jon" I warned, feeling his grip around my waist get tighter. He grunted and pulled me along faster towards the door.

"Hey Taylor" Paige said, smiling at us as soon as we were safely in the corridor. "How have these past few days been?" "A blur" I said, smiling as Jon kissed my cheek and left to put the bags in the locker room. "Walk with me?" Paige asked. I nodded and followed her up the corridor towards catering. "What did Hunter say when you quit?" she asked suddenly. "I mean, I know he spoke to Jon, but..." "I signed for the main roster" I said quickly. "I don't know how it happened, but Hunter was in the car that took us from the hotel, and he gave me a load of papers, and here I am. Granted, I'm here with Jon tonight, but I wouldn't have come otherwise." "You know Renee is here, right?" Paige asked. I nodded. "Fans gave her a hard time on her way in" I said, unable to stop the smirk spreading across my face. She smiled and nodded. "Not as much as the stars have" she said winking. "The Bella's are furious, they were thinking Jon was a rat for the way he treated her in public, never being seen with her, never acknowledging her in interviews even after she confessed they were dating, and all along there was you, sitting at home while your fiancé got claimed by a nutjob." I shrugged. "At least she's not getting away with it any longer" I said. "But she shouldn't have been getting away with it at all Taylor!" Paige practically yelled. The sudden rise in her voice made people look over at us. "Taylor?" Nikki Bella called. I looked over and nodded. "Good for you, girl" she said smiling. "Don't take any crap from now on, you hear?" "I hear" I said, smiling as Paige led me away from the group.

"This is our locker room" she said, opening a door. She stood back to let me in first. "Oh for fuck sake" I groaned. Paige looked in and frowned. "Divas, Renee, divas" she said, pointing at the sign on the door. "Not rats. Or groupies. Or lying bitches. Get out." "But Taylor..." Renee spluttered. "Signed" Paige said, faking a smile. "She is now a diva too. So I suggest you watch your back before more of your lies come back to bite you in the ass. Mind the door doesn't hit you on your way out, there's a good tart." Somehow I managed to not collapse laughing until the door was firmly shut behind her.

"Oh my god Paige!" I said, laughing and holding my sides. "How could you do all that and keep a straight face?" Paige smiled as she shrugged. "Payback" she said simply. "So many lies Tay. I just wish Jon had been honest with us all from the start." I nodded slowly, sitting down. "He was just thinking about me Paige" I said quietly. "He let her get away with it because it took the focus away from our apartment. If they thought he was with her, they wouldn't suspect another girlfriend hiding away." She nodded, sitting next to me. "I can see the logic behind his thinking" she said finally. "But damn Taylor, all this could have been avoided. We could have been really good friends already." "We will" I said, holding her hand. "We will."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Sheamus girl!" Jon yelled banging on the door. "My fiancée in there?" "Sheamus girl?" I asked, frowning at Paige. "Pasty" she said, shrugging as she pulled the door open. "And what if she is, Ambrose?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Um can I see her?" he asked quietly. Paige laughed. "Visitor Taylor" she said. I stood up quickly and walked to the door. "What's wrong?" I asked, searching his face for a clue. "Nothing" he said. "I just missed you is all." "Awwww Ambrose you're too cute" Paige said, pretending to gag. "Just a shame you didn't do all this sooner. There are a lot of people pissed at you, you know? Not even have the balls to confront her blatant lies Jon, I never would have thought that of you." "I didn't want Taylor getting the backlash" Jon said quietly. "Believe me, I wish I'd put an end to it before it even began. I wish I'd just come out with it in Cardiff that night..." "Woah, Cardiff?" Paige asked. "Botch-a-plenty night? This has been going on since then?" Jon nodded sheepishly. "What can I say?" he asked. "She was in my head..." "And in your bed" Paige laughed. "Seriously guys, I'm happy for you both. I'm glad it's all in the open now. Go on, go with him, I need to get ready anyway. I'll see you later Taylor." I nodded and let Jon lead me out of the locker room and along the corridor.

"Taylor I presume?" a guy said from behind us. Jon groaned and stopped walking, turning around. "I know, Cena" he said. "I'm a weasel, should have stood up for myself..." "This isn't about you, Ambrose" John said, holding out his hand to me. "Taylor, that was very brave of you to do what you did on live TV. I've watched the show, I know what you can do. Myself and Nicole are very much looking forward to you joining us here, and working with you. You take care kid." I watched, open mouthed, as he saluted us both and walked off down the corridor. "Holy fucking shit" Jon finally groaned. "Come on, there's somebody I need you to meet."

"Uce? Where you at?" Jon yelled as he led me into his locker room. "Damn Ambrose" a voice called. "I'm getting ready! One of us has a match tonight, you know?" "Rub it in, why don't you?" Jon growled. I smiled as the guy walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair. "Damn Ambrose" he said, smiling at me. "You didn't tell me we had company. Hi Taylor, how you doing?" "I'm doing good Joe" I said, smiling as he hugged me tightly. "Glad this chicken finally opened up about you" Joe said, letting me go. Jon stood back and watched us. "Spill" he said finally. I grinned. "Joe trained us for a week off camera" I said. "Hence why me knowing him is a big surprise for you, right?" "Damn straight it is" Jon said. "But it saved me a job. My girl and my best friend knowing each other already." Joe grinned as there was a bang on the door. "Meeting!" a runner yelled.

"You sure I should be going to this?" I asked Jon as he and Joe led me up the corridor. "You signed, didn't you?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded and he grinned. "Then yeah" he said. "You should be going to this." Everyone was already milling around by the time we got there. I stood in front of Jon, smiling as he put his arms around my stomach and pulled me against him. Hunter winked at me and I smiled.

"First up" Hunter said, looking around everyone. "I don't know how many of you actually watch Tough Enough and know what happened last week, but let's just say the ratings were huge, and the person we need to thank for that has signed the contract to appear on the main roster with all of you. Guys, gals, I give you Taylor Johnson, soon to be Mrs Jon Good. Now, I know a lot of you have a few things to say about all the privacy stuff that went on there, but it's happened now. It's out in the open and it's being dealt with by the PR department. If anyone is asked anything about it, no comment. We clear?" Everyone nodded as they glanced across at us and then Renee. She put her head down as Jon kissed the top of my head. "Told you it would be fine" he whispered. Hunter carried on talking about the show, and what was expected of everyone. Finally, he turned to me. "Taylor" he said. "I hope you're ready. You debut on Raw tomorrow."

"Woah, what?" I asked. He smiled. "Raw, tomorrow" he said. "The fans already know it's gonna happen sooner or later. Why make them wait?" "Doesn't sound like you at all Hunter" I said, instantly regretting it. "I know" he said grinning. "But this has the potential to be huge. Raw's ratings are slipping and we need to bump them up again..." "So use the girls you've got here already" Summer whined. Hunter looked at her and shook his head. "Old news" he said simply. "We need new blood. Taylor is it. End of discussion. Taylor, go see Sandra about clothes. Everyone else, you know what you gotta do. So let's do this."


	15. Chapter 15

"Can he do that?" I asked Jon as we walked back to the locker room. He laughed and put his arm around me. "Tay" he said. "He's triple H. He can do what he likes. You'll learn that soon enough." I groaned and kicked the door open, frowning as Jon went to his bag and started pulling out his gear. "What are you doing?" I asked, sitting on the sofa. "I thought you had the night off?" "I do" he said, pulling his shirt off and pulling on a grey vest. "But things change so quickly around here. You might wanna put on some jeans or shorts, just in case." I nodded and grabbed my bag, pulling out a pair of denim shorts, my converse and an old shirt of Jon's. "So that's where my Reds shirt went" he said, winking at me as I pulled my dress over my head. "Yep" I said, pulling the shirt on quickly. "Problem?" "Don't mind me, Tay" Joe said from behind me. "Damn Joe" I said laughing as I pulled my shorts on. "Don't you knock?" "My locker room" he said, shrugging. "Divas belong down the hall." "This one doesn't" Jon said, pulling me to him. "We've spent enough time apartment get used to her being in here Uce. One of the guys." Joe smiled, shrugged and dropped his jeans, grabbing his black trousers. "Joe!" I squealed, covering my eyes. "One of the guys Taylor" he said, winking before walking into the bathroom. "Baby" Jon said, pulling me close. "You wanna, maybe, run to catering, get us some water?" "Sure" I said, smiling as I kissed him. "Time to make myself at home, right?" "Right" he said, patting my ass as I walked away from him. I winked at him, opened the door, and stepped out into the corridor.

And into a media frenzy. "Taylor, this way!" Hunter called. I nodded quickly and pushed through them all to get to him. "What the hell happened?" I asked as he led me along the corridor. "You" he said simply. "Listen. They're queuing up for interviews. There's only gonna be so many times you can say no, but you only have to say yes once." I nodded, getting his meaning right away. "I'll talk to Jon..." I started. "No" Hunter said harshly. "It's your story they want. Just yours." "Jon is part of my story Hunter" I said. "A very big part of it." "And you can tell them that" he said. "But it's you they want to hear it from. Just think about it. You have until Raw tomorrow to decide." I watched as he walked away, leaving me in the middle of catering. I turned around slowly, feeling like a complete freak show as I realised everyone in catering was staring at me. Then I realised why. Sat alone in a corner was Renee. She smirked at me and I saw red instantly.

"Taylor, no!" Paige yelled as I flew across the room to her. Her eyes widened in shock as I pushed her off her seat and sat on her as she lay on the floor. "Whats wrong Renee?" I yelled in her face. "I can't move Taylor!" she yelled back. "Good!" I said. "Now you know how I've felt for the last eighteen months! There's always been this unseen force in my relationship that controlled where I went, who I went there with and what I did. You know what that force was?" She shook her head quickly. "You, you stupid bitch!" I yelled. "Is that your game, huh? Do you always spill your fake relationships in interviews, make people feel sorry for you when your supposed boyfriend doesn't touch you in public and won't even say your name? You're pathetic, you know that? A total waste of my time. I'm glad I came clean about Jon and I, you know why? Because now people can see you for the sad pathetic liar that you are. Have a nice life Renee." I got up, grabbed a few bottles of water and made my way back to Jon.

"What have you done?" he groaned as I walked into the locker room. I looked at him guiltily and he moaned. "Tay" he whispered. "What happened?" "She smirked at me" I whispered. "I'm so sorry Jon, I don't think I can do this, I can't be around her." He nodded as he pulled me into his arms. "I know babe" he said softly. "I know it's hard, but you've just got to trust me, it won't be for long, I promise." I didn't get a chance to answer him. A loud pounding at the door made him pull away from me to answer the urgent knocking.

"Taylor" Paige said, rushing in and hugging me. "Are you ok? That was awesome..." "Not what I'd call it exactly" Hunter said sternly as he walked in. "But, she had it coming and I trust this is the end of the matter..." "No way" I said. "Not by a long shot..." "You need to work off some of that frustration" Hunter said, glancing at Jon. He grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah" he said. "Angry sex. Just how I like it. Get your bag Tay..." "Not so fast Ambrose" Hunter said. "I have a better idea." "Better than angry sex? No fucking way." Jon said simply. Hunter grinned and nodded. "Taylor" he said. "You just earned yourself an assist tonight. You're going ringside with Paige. Paige your winning the championship tonight thanks to Taylor. Work it out between you. I'm gonna go break it to Nikki."


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh fuck" I groaned as I paced the locker room. "Fuck. Fuckity fuck. Fuck!" "Calm down Tay" Joe laughed as he watched me from the sofa with Jon. "It's only an assist. It's not an actual match. Now could you stop pacing? You're making a hole in the floor." I groaned and sat down, jumping straight back up and pacing again. "Taylor!" Joe yelled. "I'm sorry Joe!" I yelled back. "It might not seem like much to you, but he's throwing me to the wolves out there! Plus making me wear this!" I tugged at the cropped version of Jon's shirt and groaned again. "Short shorts" I mumbled. "Cropped tee that shows half my bra. Fuck, I never showed this much skin on Tough Enough!" "It shows what?" Jon asked, finally snapping back to reality. "My bra" I said, turning to face him. "See?" "I do" he said, standing up and frowning. "You ain't wearing that ringside Tay. We'll get you a new one from the merch stand..." A loud bang at the door stopped him dead. "Or not" he groaned as Paige walked in. "Wow" she said, looking me up and down. "Hunter is really playing on this isn't he? You ready?" "No!" I yelled as Joe laughed. "Please take her" he asked Paige. "The floor can't take any more pacing." She laughed and grabbed my hand. "Come on" she said. "I've got a championship to win."

"I can't do this Paige" I groaned as she dragged me up the corridor. "Sure you can" she said, letting my hand go and putting her arm around me instead. "This is what you were meant to do, remember? Nobody was going to stop you being in the WWE with Jon. Now doors have been opened for you and you just want to shut them without even setting foot through them? Not on my watch, Tay. Not a hope. Come on. Nikki and Brie are waiting for us." I groaned and let her lead me to gorilla, where sure enough, Brie and Nikki were waiting. "Hi Taylor" Nikki said, jumping down off the packing crate she had been sitting on. "Nice to formally meet you. Even if you are gonna be the reason I lose my gold tonight." I smiled. "Sorry Nikki" I said, glancing down again at my cropped shirt. "Believe me, if I had a choice, I'd be in the locker room with Jon and Joe. It doesn't seem right that Jon doesn't have a match and I get to do this." Nikki glanced at Paige and nodded. "I know" she said softly. "But there's so much hype about you at the moment, Hunter thinks he's doing the right thing." I shook my head slowly. "He's just fuelling the fire" I said. "If he had sense, he'd keep me away from here, away from Renee." "I never claimed to have sense, Taylor" Hunter said from behind me. I spun around quickly. "I'm sorry" I started, pausing when he held his hand up. "You have a point" he said. "Maybe it isn't such a great idea. But, maybe it's my best idea yet. Nikki, Brie, you're up." They nodded and hugged us quickly before making their way through the curtain. "Make me proud, Taylor" Hunter said quietly as we watched Nikki and Brie get in the ring. I nodded absently as Paige's music started. "Here we go kid" Paige said, holding my hand and leading me through the curtain.

"And her opponent" Lilian said smiling up at us. "Being accompanied by Taylor, from Norwich, England, Paige!" "Do your Bella wiggle" Paige whispered to me. I smirked down at Nikki before raising my arms in the air and twirling slowly, shaking my ass like Nikki. Paige grinned and held my hand again, leading me to the ring. "Where's Dean, Taylor?" girls screamed at me. I ignored them and got in the ring with Paige, smiling as she pointed at me and the fans cheered. It seemed like hours before Charles made Brie and I get out of the ring so he could start the match. "You know what you gotta do" Paige whispered as she hugged me. "Just enjoy it." I nodded and got out of the ring, standing in Paige's corner and banging on the apron to cheer her on.

They threw everything at each other in the match. Brie and I screamed abuse at each other across the ring in between cheering for Nikki and Paige. "Come on Paige, you got this!" I yelled, banging on the apron again. "In your dreams Taylor!" Brie yelled across at me. I pulled a face at her and went back to watching the match. I knew the time was near. Then it happened. Paige picked Nikki up and hit her with the Rack Attack, Nikki's own finisher. As Charles hit the two count, Nikki put her foot on the rope. I pushed it off just as he hit the three count. He called for the bell and waited for Paige to stand up, raising her arm and passing her the championship. The crowd was going wild. I slid into the ring and Paige hugged me tightly. "Nicely done" she whispered. "Let's get outta here, I bet Jon can't wait to see you."

Can't wait to see me? How right was she? As soon as we got backstage I was swept up in a huge hug. "I love you!" Jon said, kissing me softly. "Did it look ok?" I asked as he put me back down. "Tay" he said. "It was fucking perfect! The timing of it was amazing! I'm so proud of you right now!" "Me too" Hunter said. I spun around and saw him smiling. "How soon do you think you can get her ring ready Ambrose?" he asked. Jon shrugged. "Won't take long" he said. "She's already got half a move set, I guess we may need to find a new finisher because she uses the Dirty Deeds, but we can change that..." "No" Hunter said. "Dirty Deeds is perfect. Taylor, I need you ring ready in a week. Big feud with you, Paige and the Bella's. This is gonna be awesome." He didn't give us a chance to say anything, just turned around and walked back down the corridor.


	17. Chapter 17

When we got back in the locker room my phone was ringing. "Please answer it Taylor" Joe groaned. "It's been ringing non stop since you and Paige left the ring." I smiled and grabbed it out of my bag. "Lisa?" I said, answering it. "What's wrong?" "Nothing!" she said excitedly. "Everything is right, it's perfect, that was amazing!" "What was?" I asked, confused. "Taylor!" she screamed. "You've just appeared in your first pay per view! Please tell me you're as excited as I am!" "Oh, that" I said, sitting down. "I didn't even think of it like that, to be honest. It was just an appearance with Paige..." "Just an appearance with Paige" she mimicked, laughing. "Seriously? What does Jon think?" "He thinks she's amazing too" Jon said, smiling at me. Lisa laughed. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked. "Enough, you two" I said. "How's barrack life?" "Oh, that" she said, glumly. "Seriously Tay, I'm close to quitting. I can't take much more of Morgan." "Don't you dare quit, you hear me?" Jon asked, taking the phone off me. "You deserve to be there, Lisa, not her. Don't you dare let her win. Not like that. Understand?" She said something back to him and he grunted. "She's not worth the effort" he replied. "Promise me, us, that you won't quit. Taylor will be there Tuesday to see you. Talk to her about it then, ok?" He handed me the phone back with a smile. I smiled back at him and watched as he grabbed his clean clothes out of his bag. There was no need for him to be in his gear now. "Tay, you there?" Lisa called. "Shit" I said. "Yeah I'm here. Just got a bit distracted. Jon has decided to strip. So yeah, I'll see you Tuesday, that ok?" "Perfect" she said. "I'm still in shock at Jon giving me advice though! It might take me until then to get over it!" We both laughed, said bye, and ended the call. "Come on" Jon said, throwing me my clothes. "Lets get changed and get outta here. There's a hotel room with our name on it." I smiled and ran into the bathroom to get changed.

"That bed looks so good" I groaned, dropping my bag and running to it, jumping on it and starfishing. Jon grinned as he shut the door. "It does now you're on it" he moaned, lying next to me. I smiled and cuddled into him. "Love you Jon" I whispered. "Love you too, superstar" he said, groaning as my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and showed him the caller ID. Hunter. "Answer it" he said quietly. I nodded and answered quickly. "Hunter, hi" I said, sitting up. "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong Taylor" he said, laughing. "Why do you always assume the worst?" "Because it's you" I said. "Touché" he said. "Anyway, those interviews tomorrow. Have you made a decision yet?" "I only have to do one, right?" I asked. "Yeah" he said. "Any others will just have to wait for those to be published before getting their stories." "This isn't a story, Hunter" I snapped. "This is my life. Our lives. I'll do one. But I want it public. Radio, TV, I don't care. I just want an end to this." "I'm on it" he said and hung up. "TV?" Jon asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "TV" I said. "Get everyone off my case faster. Theres no way Hunter will be able to pull that off by tomorrow." "Don't underestimate him" Jon warned, pulling me back down to him. I smiled and put my head on his chest. "I know I shouldn't" I said. "But I'm pretty confident of this one." Jon kissed my head softly. "Wish I shared your confidence Tay" he whispered.

"Morning sleepy" he croaked as I looked at him the next morning. "Mmmmm morning" I moaned as I stretched. He smiled and waited for me to cuddle into him again before speaking. "Your phone has been going crazy" he said quietly, kissing me on the head. "Think it might be Hunter." I groaned and got out of bed, grabbing my phone before diving back into the bed. "You must be psychic" I said, reading the text. It was, indeed, Hunter. "I definitely spoke too soon about the TV thing. How could I forget he has a whole network at his command? I have a sit down interview with Cole later, it's going out on the network." "Where and when?" he asked, sitting up quickly. "Not so fast tiger" I whispered, throwing my phone before pushing him back onto the bed. "It's not until we're at the arena for Raw, so what do you say we make the most of being able to stay in bed?" "Taylor" he moaned, pulling me onto him. "For someone who is going to be having Good as a surname in the not too distant future, you're awfully naughty."

Joe was sat in our room talking to Jon when the dreaded knock at the door happened. I glanced at Jon and he nodded, standing up and answering it quickly. "Ready?" Hunter asked, walking in. I nodded and grabbed my bag, wincing when Jon pulled it out of my hands. "My girl, my job" he said, kissing me quickly. Hunter shook his head. "This is just for Taylor" he said, taking my bag from Jon. "We'll meet you two at the arena. We need to get this interview taped and edited so it can go out. Ambrose, Reigns, don't be late. Taylor, with me." I gulped and followed him out the door quickly, leaving Jon staring after us.


	18. Chapter 18

"Taylor" Cole said as I walked into the office. "Nice to meet you. Are you sure this is the way you want to do this?" I nodded, sitting down in the seat opposite his before I could change my mind. "Please" I said. "Can we get this done?" He nodded and looked at Hunter quickly. "Where's Ambrose?" he asked. Hunter shook his head. "This is just Taylor" he said sternly. "Her interview, her words. Not his. Can we get started? The others will be arriving soon and I want this edited and on the network after Raw." Cole nodded and looked at me. "Ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"My guest at this time" he said into the camera. "Is somewhat controversial. She revealed her long term relationship, quit tough enough, and signed a contract all within the space of a few days. Taylor Johnson. Taylor, thank you for joining me." "Thank you for having me" I said, smiling at him. "Getting straight into this" he said. "Obviously now people know about your relationship with Dean Ambrose, how have you managed to keep it hidden for the past eighteen months?" "Cole" I said. "One thing that Dean and I have learnt in these past eighteen months, people are like sheep. If enough evidence is given, people believe what they are being told. I didn't, no, wait, we didn't, hide anything. People were presented with what was basically two people carpooling to work, or from work. But, one of those people announces they're dating, and hey presto! It's a relationship. So, nobody really looked at me. Nobody knew I was here. Dean was dating Renee and all was right in the world. Except he wasn't. And he isn't." Cole nodded, looking at me thoughtfully. "Tough enough" he said simply. I smiled. "I have nothing but fond memories of my time there" I said. "Even though Michelle and Morgan tried to make you a laughing stock?" he asked, clearly surprised. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah" I said simply. "I've made lifelong friends there, Lisa and Mikey, and I wish them well. I'll be there tomorrow cheering them both on. But yeah, being there also made me realise how shallow people can be. So my fiancé wasn't there every Tuesday, so they didn't hear me on the phone to him. Doesn't mean he doesn't exist. Doesn't mean I don't have his full support." Cole nodded. "So, Dean" he said. "How has all this finally coming out affected your relationship?" "It hasn't" I said. "It won't. She won't break us, Cole, not a hope. If we were going to break, we would have broken long before now, all her hints would have seen to that. We're so much stronger than people give us credit for." "Did Dean know you were going to come clean live on air?" he asked, smiling. I grinned and shook my head. "Backstage" I said, crossing my legs, feeling more relaxed. "He said to me that he was proud of me no matter what happened. That he loves me. Renee openly claiming him live on air while I was there, well, I couldn't take anymore. Jon, Dean, could see that. I think he knew what I was doing about a second before I opened my mouth. But we have no regrets." "Signing the contract and then making your debut at a pay per view, was that ever part of your plans?" he asked. I shook my head. "When I quit" I said. "As far as I was concerned everything was going to go back to how it was before I went on tough enough. Back to staying in the apartment while Dean travelled for work, seeing him two days a week and communicating via FaceTime and text message. I didn't expect this, any of this. But I wouldn't change it. In fact, if anything, I wish we had come clean sooner. We've missed out on a lot. We haven't been able to do couple things, like walk hand in hand down a street, going out to restaurants, anything like that. Our down time together we spend in our apartment, Dean usually watches his matches again." Cole grinned. "Always the perfectionist" he said. I nodded, smiling. "He's his own biggest critic" I said. "I've told him more than once. But it's routine, and it's time alone with him, so I wouldn't change it for the world." "Taylor" Cole said, holding out his hand. "It's been a pleasure talking to you. Thank you." "No" I said, shaking his hand. "Thank you." As soon as the director yelled Cut I was out of the room in a flash.

"Taylor!" Jon yelled. I ran straight to him, shrieking as he picked me up and spun me around. "How was it Tay?" Joe asked, smirking at Jon as he buried his face in my hair. "Good, I think" I said, smiling as Jon put me back down. "Guess we'll see when it goes out, right?" Jon nodded and held my hand, leading me towards the locker room. "Taylor!" Paige called. I turned around and smiled as she ran at me and hugged me tightly. "Ready for this?" she asked quietly, pulling me away from Jon. I shook my head, letting her pull me back down the corridor. "You're gonna get some major heat tonight" she warned. "Which is apparently what Vince wants. Me and you, we're being used to turn the Bella's babyface. Get ready to be hated." "Like I'm not already" I said, looking up as Renee walked towards us.


End file.
